Spin the Bottle
by RaindropRose
Summary: It was just a simple dare... right? My first oneshot! Hope you like it! CloudxTerra


_Wow! My first oneshot!_

_Wow! My first FF fic!_

_Wow! My first non- bleach fic!_

_Wow! My first CloudxTerra fic!_

_Wow! What a lot of firsts!_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a quiet afternoon. Zidane let out a deep long sigh. He looked to the right and saw Terra and Onion Knight sitting and talking with each other. He looked to his right and saw Squall sitting alone on one rock, while Tidus and Bartz were messing with each other.

"I'm Bo~ored!" Zidane finally wailed, flailing his arms. "I should've gone with Cloud!" He looked around to check if someone noticed him, but to his dismay, no one did. He grunted and closed his eyes tight, thinking of a way to entertain himself. He sighed again. As a final resort, he rummaged through his things in search of anything interesting.

"Food. Potions. Water…" Zidane pulled out a long empty bottle, "… an empty bottle? Now where did that come from?" He stared at the bottle, for a long time. He occasionally scratched his head and tapped his chin while focusing on the bottle. Fifteen minutes later, a huge grin broke out. He turned to his comrades with the grin still on his face. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" he asked out loud.

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. Tidus and Bartz looked at each other and grinned. "We'll join!" they said in unison.

"I'll join to!" Onion Knight stated. The three guys started to walk towards where Zidane was seated, but Onion Knight stopped as he remembered his dear friend. "Terra, do you wanna join?" Terra thought for a moment before finally agreeing with a sweet smile, making the little knight's cheeks turn into a very light red.

When everyone was gathered, they turned to the one person who wasn't there, Squall. Zidane frowned and came up to the still sitting man. He was about to grab him by the shoulder when he noticed something. He turned back around and sat down on the ground.

"You don't want Squall to join?" Bartz asked, a little confused.

"He fell asleep," he plainly said. "Alright, the rules are simple, we spin the bottle and whoever get pointed at gets to choose either Truth or Dare." He then smirks. "If you choose Truth, well, someone would ask a question and you have to answer truthfully. And if you choose Dare, you have to do what someone says. To take it up a notch, you can hear what you have to do or say before deciding to do it. If you refuse, you can change from Truth to Dare or vice versa, but you won't be given the question. "

"That's pretty simple, I guess," Onion Knight commented. "So we can hear what you're gonna ask us, but can refuse, leaving us to do what we didn't choose. But, we won't be able to hear what we have to do. Is that right?"

"Yeah, but when you decide to change, you can't do it again. So if you went from Truth to Dare, you can't go back to Truth, so you're stuck with the dare. Understood?" All of them nodded. "Then let's start!" he announced. "I'll spin first!"

Zidane took the bottle and let it spin. The bottle stopped at Onion Knight. Tidus and Bartz grinned, making the little knight a tad bit nervous.

"Truth or Dare Onion Knight?" Tidus asked.

"T-Truth, I guess," he replied. The grin on the two men widened, and Zidane also started to grin.

"Oka~ay, so do you like Terra?" Bartz asked. The Onion Knight and Terra's eyes widened. Onion Knight shuffled in his seat, while Terra gave him a questioning look.

"You can choose Dare," Tidus offered. The little boy looked at him with red cheeks.

"No, I won't risk the dare." Onion Knight let out a sigh. "Y-yeah… I-I… l-like her…" The men let out a small chuckle, while Terra just looked at her friend with a warm smile. "Cut it out guys! Come on, I'll spin this time!" The little knight took the bottle and let it spin. It finally stopped at Zidane.

"I prefer Dare," he simply said.

"Act like a monkey and swing from tree to tree," Onion Knight thought out loud.

"Fine." Onion Knight looked at him, but he was already gone. He was up in the trees making monkey noises and was _definitely_ acting like a monkey. When he was done, everyone just stared.

"It suits you," Bartz whispered.

"Alright, alright, let's get a move on shall we,_" _Zidane said as he turned the bottle. "Oh Terra~!" Once again, Bartz and Tidus grinned, making Terra uncomfortable.

"I'll choose Truth," she calmly replied.

Tidus stood up and started to walk around the circle that they had formed. "There had been some rumors going around here," he stated. "Some _very_ interesting rumors… So, is it true?"

Bartz and Zidane knew exactly what he was talking about. "Is it true Terra?" they both asked.

Onion Knight quirked an eyebrow and looked at them questioningly. Clearly showing that he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Poor, poor, Onion Knight," a voice said from behind. Everyone turned to see Squall standing up and sitting beside the little knight. "It's gonna be okay," he said as he patted his back.

"Terra, what are they talking about?" the little knight innocently asked.

"He doesn't know?!?" Bartz asked in disbelief. "I thought you told everyone!"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Zidane said in his defense.

"Let's tell him then," Tidus said with a smirk. "Do you, Terra Branford, have a relationship with Cloud Strife?"

Onion Knight's jaw dropped. "She does?"

"Does she?" Squall asked. Everyone looked at the only girl in the group. Terra stared at the bottle before finally looking up to Zidane.

"I'd like to change to Dare please," she politely asked. Zidane , Bartz and Tidus looked at each other, dismayed to not get any answer from her. The three huddled together and talked about her dare. Onion Knight could only stare.

"Alright, fine," Zidane said.

"But you can't change your mind again once you hear the dare," Bartz noted.

"Okay, I'll do whatever the dare is." Terra said.

Tidus grinned a huge, huge grin, along with the other tree, making not only Terra, but also Onion Knight very, _very_ concerned. Squall was, well… just there watching, slightly amused.

"You HAVE to play around with Cloud," Tidus said. The grins not disappearing from their faces.

"…play… around?" Terra repeated with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You know what they mean Terra," Squall said. "You have to, make Cloud a little… yeah, you get the picture."

Terra turned red. "I-I c-can't do that! I-It's too…"

"You have to do it Terra," Tidus said, "or else…"

"Or else what?" Onion Knight asked, eye narrowed.

"We'll make her do it, no matter the cost," Zidane said.

"Terra you don't have to do it…" Onion Knight said as he inched nearer to her.

"Oh let the girl decide!" the three jeered.

Terra grabbed the little knight's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll do it. It would be unfair for you and for Zidane." The knight blushed and quickly turned away from the girl.

"This is gonna be so fun to watch!" Zidane, Bartz and Tidus said all together.

"Poor Cloud…" Squall mumbled.

* * *

Cloud and the other soon came after Terra's turn. They left because they needed to search for food. It was already late when they came back and the other had already started a fire. Dinner past by quickly, meaning Terra had to do her dare soon.

Onion Knight approached her with a look of concern on his face. "Terra, you don't have to-"

"It's fine," she said calmly.

"Yeah, have a little faith in the girl…" Zidane said, "…or are you just jealous?" Onion Knight wwas about to tackle him when Bartz came in between them.

"Okay, break it up," he said. He turned to Terra. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Well, we'll be watching from behind the trees okay?" Terra nodded once again and turned to Onion Knight, "You're just jealous." He dragged Zidane and the little knight into the woods, leaving Terra with Cloud, Warrior of Light, Firion and Cecil who were unaware of what was about to happen.

Terra turned around and started looking for Cloud, who she found standing in front of the fire, staring at it. Terra took a deep breath and approached him. She stood there right beside him.

"Hi Terra," Cloud casually said, finally snapping out of his thoughts. He looked at the half-esper and felt something wrong. "What's up?" Terra didn't respond. "Terra?"

"Cloud," she whispered. She turned to face him, making Cloud step back as she intently stared into his blue eyes.

"T-Terra?" Terra inched forward and grabbed his shoulder, holding onto the cloth. "T-Terra, what are you doing?!" Cloud said, a tint of red covering his cheeks. Unknown to him, everyone was watching. Zidane and the other s were watching from the woods, while Firion and the others were staring at them from their seats. They had to admit, they were enjoying Cloud's confused and embarrassed look.

Terra moved closer, ignoring the stares. She stopped when her face was only inches from Cloud's. He was now very, very, _very _confused with Terra's actions. She placed her other hand on his chest and started to close the gap between their faces as she slowly closed her eyes. She paused when she felt his unstable breathing on her face.

Cloud was expecting her to do something, but not that. When she paused, she let him go. Just when he thought she was about to do something, she didn't. She let him go and stared at him for a few moments then ran into the woods. He stood there for a while, not knowing what had just happened. "Terra?" he called.

"That was… intriguing," Firion said. "So much for the show." He turned to Cloud who was still red and transfixed to his position. "Is it true?"

Cloud just stared at him.

* * *

"Oh my god…" the three whispered from behind the bushes.

"Terra?" Onion Knight croaked.

"That," Zidane muttered.

"was," Tidus continued.

"fun." Bartz finished.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Terra said as she walked towards them. "I believe I was successful in my dare."

"Terra… you were…" Zidane was at a loss of words.

"You did it well my dear," Bartz said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Cloud's face was definitely unforgettable!"

"Are you okay Terra?" Onion Knight asked. He had to admit he enjoyed it, but he was a tad bit jealous.

Terra just gave him a nod. "Well, I need to go now. Good night guys." She waved to them before disappearing into the woods.

The guys turned back into the bush to check if Cloud was still standing there like an idiot, but he wasn't. They came out of their hiding place, all looking for Cloud. "Hey, did you guys see where Cloud went?" Zidane asked.

"He went into the woods," Squall answered.

The group turned to Squall with a frown. "Why didn't you come with us?" Tidus asked.

"There was no use in hiding," he bluntly said. Zidane huffed and rushed into the woods.

"Where are you going?!" Tidus and Bartz called out.

"I'm gonna try and find out what they're up to!" he replied from somewhere in the woods. The two shrugged and went in too, followed by Onion Knight.

"What the heck happened with Terra?" Firion asked.

"It was a dare," Squall replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you."

"It's fine," he replied. "Now why _did_ you do that?"

Terra continued to stare at the ground. "It was dare, Cloud. A _dare_."

"Alright," he took her hands and placed them around his neck. "Would you like to continue?" he asked with a small smirk on his lips.

Terra had a smile of her own. "I don't mind." As soon as she finished talking, Cloud put his lips against hers.

* * *

Jaws dropped. Eyes were wide. They were actually….

"So it was true…" Onion Knight mumbled.

Tidus patted him on the back. "It's okay kid…"

"Yeah, at least she's happy," the knight said with a happy tone. "Come on, you don't want to miss the show right?"

Tidus and the other just shrugged and continued to watch the two get lovey-dovey and all.

At least Terra was able to do the Truth part too.

* * *

_So, so? What do ya think? Leave reviews please._

_And don't kill me if it sucks for ya..._


End file.
